


Wake Up, Your Sleeping Heart

by whydontyouallf_fadeaway



Category: Strike Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydontyouallf_fadeaway/pseuds/whydontyouallf_fadeaway
Summary: Alex's emotions threaten to come to the surface when trying to stable Katrina after the explosion.





	Wake Up, Your Sleeping Heart

Gracie called Katrina several times over the comms to no reply and Alex's heart began to race with worry. Since the moment they met, there was a spark and neither of them could deny it any longer. He cared about her, on a much more emotional level than he was expecting. “Zarkova!” Novin called again.

“Over here!” Katrina's familiar accent managed a strained, agonising reply. They both shot back onto their feet and rushed over to the opening of the compound. Debris had spread everywhere but they could hear her spluttering as she crawled out of the doorway, pawing at the sand as she tried to pull herself forward before collapsing down to the ground. Blood began to pool underneath her and Alex rushed over, carefully turning her over onto her back and placed his hand to the wound.

He tried not to show any emotion, but it was hard after what he had been through in the past and he couldn't bear with having another team member lost because of his command. “Katrina?” he whispered, hoping she would show some sign she was still there. Looking over to Gracie, she was also knelt down beside Zarkova and she could see the panicked look in her Commander's eyes. Reluctantly, she moved her hand to her neck and pressed down to try and find a pulse before looking back to Alex and nodding.

“It's weak, but it's there.”

Alex licked his lips and looked over to the vehicles, noticing their closeness to them. Scooping Zarkova up in his arms he rushed her over to the car, “Chetri, fluids. Now!” he ordered as he placed her into the back of the car and joined her. He reached over and took bandages from the back and carefully did his best to stop the bleeding from her bullet wound.

Chetri sprung into action and took the equipment needed from the car and passed it to him. Being in the army, he knew the basic medical practices and worked on getting what she needed into her. Looking back to Lance Corporal Novin, she gave him a little nod and ushered the team away from him so he could be alone with Katrina.

He gently took her hand in his, but it was limp and he checked the IV bag unable to shake the feeling he had done something wrong but after a further check, he knew he hadn't and that waiting was all he could do. “Please, please wake up.” he begged, bringing her hand to his lips and placed a small, loving kiss on top. “I can't lose you, not you, Katrina, please.” he paused realising what he was saying; knowing if he wasn't careful he'd rush into things and say things that were far too soon to say. “All those times we had together; the hot nights, the times in the field, all of that. You're a fighter, a warrior, don't give up now.”

Her hair had begun to slip out from her usual high ponytail and blood seeped down from beyond her hairline and he just wish that he could clean it away to stop reminding himself or even her about the events. Alex couldn't move, he just couldn't tear himself away from her touch so he stayed with her some more, her hand in his gently, just hoping there would be a squeeze or some kind of sign that she was getting back to herself.

“I need you, Katrina. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I am begging you to wake up now.” he pleaded feeling the tears prick at his eyes before one began to fall down his cheek and he brushed it away quickly as he heard the footsteps make their way back to the car. Alex stepped out and walked around to her side of the vehicle and checked the IV again and cupped the side of her head in his hand. Not long after, she woke up and panicked a little as she looked around everyone, “Don't move.” he told her.

Katrina's first instinct was to move in order to get her bearings and make sure that she wasn't in any danger but Alex had to stop her by placing his hand on her stomach to keep her wound from moving too much.

While the others where in their own conversations he looked at her with a smile, “I thought I lost you.” he worried and she managed to move her hand to his. “I'm so glad you're awake. We've stabilised you as much as we can.” he informed her with another little smile and he was just about to walk away when her hand grasped his a little tighter.

She looked around to make sure it was just those two that could hear and she looked back to him, “Alexander.” she said quietly, “Thank you.”

“What for?” he replied.

She looked him up and down before turning her attention back to her injuries, “For never giving up on me. For never truly believing that I had betrayed you. But I'm sorry if you ever thought I did. It wasn't me...”

He licked his lips again as she spoke, finding himself falling deeper for her with every word she spoke. “It was them, I know, Katrina, I know.” he interrupted as he finally fund the courage to brush the hair from her face. She smiled and lowered her head shyly as he did so but the strokes from her fingertips on the back of his hand was the only sign she could give to show the appreciation she couldn't express properly with words without the others hearing. They spent a moment lost in each other's eyes, blocking out the rest of the world; Mac, Wyatt and Chetri's difference of opinion of the alcohol, Gracie fiddling with the mechanics of the car, the lingering smell of the explosion and the calming sea that was nearby.

“Are we getting her to hospital or not?” the American voice of Sergeant Wyatt piped up and they were immediately brought back to the real world. Alex nodded and reluctantly took his hand away from her and rounded the car to the passenger seat. Just as Chetri jumped in the back with the injured soldier, Alex took one last look back at Katrina, smiling at her once more to give her the fight in her to get better. And Katrina smiled back which gave him the will and need to carry on in the job he was slowly growing to be a part of more than he thought he could. He knew that nothing big could come of their relationship, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy what they had for however long it may be.


End file.
